


【想见你 续写】你的情歌，我的婚礼 | 05 你说有个女孩……舍不得

by sisalis



Series: 想见你续写 | 你的情歌，我的婚礼 [5]
Category: Someday or one day, 想見你 | Someday or One Day (TV), 想见你
Genre: F/M, 原剧续写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisalis/pseuds/sisalis
Relationships: 李子维/黄雨萱
Series: 想见你续写 | 你的情歌，我的婚礼 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831702
Kudos: 2





	【想见你 续写】你的情歌，我的婚礼 | 05 你说有个女孩……舍不得

_“你知道我为了回来有多努力吗？”_

_“每天都忙到凌晨才睡欸。”_

_“你干嘛要忘记我？”_

本周第三次接到李子维的语音电话时，陈韵如正在图书馆准备论文资料。

她迅速选择了拒绝，并回复了一个问号。

李子维最近似乎陷入了某种感情困扰，时不时来问她一些“人会不会拥有前世记忆”“年龄差距对感情的影响”之类的古怪问题。

电脑上跳出新讯息：“陈韵如，你在忙哦？我有问题想问你啦！！！”

“我在图书馆不方便通话。如果你有跟之前差不多的问题，你去找莫俊杰说啊。”

前两次问他干嘛突然找她，他给出的理由是美国和加拿大比较没有时差。可是现在台北是周日上午，明明可以直接联系莫俊杰。

“陈博士，你比较专业啦！”屏幕后的某人正端着电脑烦躁地在公寓里走来走去。

“你确定要找我咨询？我收费很贵的。”

满是玩笑意味的讯息刚发送，李子维又再次向她申请语音通话。

这个人还真是跟以前一样一根筋欸。

“陈韵如，我付费请你回答问题，总可以了吧？”对方的声音竟无比诚恳。

搬着电脑移动到公共讨论区域的陈韵如懒得再应付他那些丝毫不触及核心的没营养问题，直接挑明：“李子维你是不是谈恋爱了？”

“没有。”对方思索了一下，补充道：“我只是……找到了喜欢的人。”

陈韵如曾听莫俊杰提过李子维一直思念某个人的事，也对他近年来的感情经历略有耳闻。联想到他前几天提过的问题，她怀疑他喜欢上了某个比他年轻很多或年长很多的人。

“那你干嘛不告诉莫俊杰？”

一阵沉默后，他终于开口：“就……我喜欢的那个人跟你长得很像啦。”

李子维传给陈韵如的照片拍摄于32咖啡。

由于创意园项目中他的部分已全部完成，公司通知他提前返回加拿大接手新工作。

周日中午的饯行饭后，文磊叔拿出宝贝相机说要帮他们合影留念。

谢芝齐、李子维、黄雨萱和昆布依次在咖啡馆门口一字排开。

在文磊叔“靠近一点嘛”“笑开心一点啊”“不然你们以后看到照片一定会后悔那时候脸怎么那么僵怎么那么丑”的不断引导下，所有人都成功定格了自己在5月阳光下露出的灿烂笑容。

那天黄雨萱就站在他的左边。

两人靠得很近。李子维略微低头就能闻到她清甜的发香。

左手绕在她的身后无处安放。犹豫再三，悬在她的左肩上悄悄比了个“耶”。

照片里的黄雨萱身着一件宽松的白色印花T恤，下身搭配粉色小短裙。

她笑眼弯弯，神采奕奕。左脸颊上一颗小小的痣使她看上去愈发生动可爱。

好像从一开始，李子维就把她和陈韵如完全区分开来。

尽管她们有着相似的长相，但黄雨萱就是黄雨萱。

当沉浸在照片中的李子维收到来自“凤南小队”的群通话邀请时，他知道自己肯定被陈韵如卖了。

靠，什么凤南小队。现在完全就是陈莫夫妻档和局外人李子维。

他磨磨蹭蹭地终于接受通话，莫俊杰的声音立马响起：“李子维你真的是很够朋友哎！”

好友念了一大堆，却丝毫没有责备他喜欢上了一个跟自己女朋友长得几乎一模一样女生的意思。

“我完全没有介意啊，”莫俊杰答复李子维的顾虑，“这才证明你根本不会跟我抢女朋友嘛。”

之前也听李子维说起过遇到了一个“简直是陈韵如亲妹妹”的小女生，那时只当他表述夸张。直到刚才看到女友传来的照片，惊讶之余终于相信他没瞎掰。

乍一看，照片中的女生确实跟陈韵如很像。不过仔细分辨，不论是年龄、穿着打扮、眉眼神态或是动作姿势，莫俊杰感觉两者还是有很大差别。

这个女生，的确是李子维会喜欢的那种类型。甚至，照片上的她和李子维，很有默契地扬起相同的嘴角弧度，露出一整排白白的牙齿，澄澈的眼神饱含笑意。

这份纯真，何其相配。

莫俊杰对好友和女友的关系毫不担心，不过还是不忘调侃：“反正你早就说过你不会喜欢上韵如了嘛。”

“喂！”李子维和陈韵如同时对他翻出陈年旧事的行为提出抗议。

莫俊杰轻声笑了笑回归正题：“所以说，这个小女生就是你要等的人？”

“没错！”这个问题李子维回答得快速而笃定，因为他已无数遍地确认过——在他心里住了很久很久的那个人，就是黄雨萱。

初见时，对酷酷的她感到好奇，忍不住想问她的名字。

第一次看到有人生理痛会痛成这样，也是第一次如此抱一个女生。虽然浑身酸痛了好久，但是抱着她的感觉也因此被身体自动记忆了许久。

蹲在地上哭的她突然仰起的脸仍历历在目。不由自主地想让她不要哭，想哄她开心，想把最好的祝福都送给她。

她笑起来很漂亮很爽朗，凶起来一点也不可怕反倒很有趣。

她投篮很准，姿势很帅。打电玩却逊到爆，还要嘴硬说自己动作标准。

激动起来的她会不顾形象地趴在夹娃娃机上狂拍玻璃，有时候又会很别扭地连一句“子维哥”也叫不出口。

许久未见后的再次相遇，看到被阳光笼罩的她，心里有什么东西随着春天的升温而逐渐融化。

从未想过有这么一天，曾经的凤南霸主会努力帮人联系补习老师，还乐呵呵地花一整个晚上搬桌子、换灯泡、打扫卫生，只为把家里布置得更适合学习念书。

并非完全故意却心存半点私心地没有直接给她谢芝齐的号码，而是借由自己帮忙中转存下了她的电话。

与她传简讯的那些晚上，想跟她多说几句，但又怕影响她休息，常常只能克制地发送一句“晚安”来主动结束对话。

她来补习的日子，从早晨起床心情就会很好。就算晚上送完她们还要赶回公司加班，内心也总是充满愉悦。

坐在驾驶座或走在她和昆布身后听她嘻嘻哈哈地说着八卦，不禁想要返校的路再延长几百公里。

难得有机会煮东西给她吃。给她讲了别人都觉得不好笑的笑话，没想到她竟然会跟自己一起大笑。

她满脸好奇地来探讨爱情，可谁又真正懂得爱情。面对她的坦诚，作为交换悄悄向她展示了隐秘的内心世界，她似懂非懂，彼此的距离却似乎更近了一点。

一些眼神，一些对话，一些触碰，一些笑容，一些眼泪……

这些珍贵的琐碎记忆，像千万片打乱的拼图。随着时间的堆叠，它们渐渐被拼凑出完整的模样。

而最后一块拼图，出现在那个突然下雨的星期天。

结束周日上午的补习，李子维要去景北女中门口的便利店买东西，于是晃晃悠悠地和两个女生一起出门。

走了几分钟，原本晴朗的天空突降暴雨。毫无防备的三人匆忙躲到附近住宅的屋檐下。

雨水从空中不断倾倒而下，天地间灰蒙蒙的模糊成一片。

黄雨萱下午还有训练。等了一会儿，见雨势丝毫未减，她决定冒雨跑回学校。

“这么大的雨，人都要淋透了啦！”李子维意图劝阻她。

昆布犹犹豫豫地迈不开步子，“对啊，说不定等等雨就停了啊！”

“你们很龟毛欸！跑一跑马上就到了啦！”话音刚落，黄雨萱果断冲进雨里。

攥着背包跑了几步，发现另外的两人并没有跟上。

她转过身，用力挥动左手臂，大声催促道：“不要管了啦！走啦！”

雨中的女孩明眸皓齿，笑容灿烂。

雨水从她的发梢滴落，一串串地融在已经湿了一大片的校服毛衣上。

但她毫不介意，反而好似因为淋了雨，更显兴奋愉快。

回身向前奔跑的她像一只跃动的小鹿，发丝随着身体上下舞动，细细的双腿不断抬起落下，溅起一簇簇晶莹的水珠。

裙摆飞扬在大雨倾盆之中，现实与未知不断重叠。

存在已久的秘密好像那个首次被罗伯特·胡克在软木塞切片里发现的细胞。

慢慢地调节着显微镜，视野越来越清晰。

一片混沌中，李子维心里的人影逐渐显现。

我等了很久的人原来是你欸。

黄雨萱。

温哥华距离台北九千多公里，直飞需要花费至少十个半小时。

从踏上飞机的那一刻起，李子维就觉得舍不得。宛若把自己寻觅好久才找到的宝贝生生留在了原地。

心里不是痛，是因为空，而感觉冷。

这段时间也不是没想过就此留下。

但如此贸然地留在台北又能做什么呢？

27岁的李子维想要抓住爱情，但他知道，自己不能仅仅抓住爱情。

况且还不知道小女生对自己是什么感觉。现在的一切都只是一厢情愿。

他想，黄雨萱应该并不需要一份突如其来的、鲁莽且极具奉献精神的爱。

熟悉的烦躁感卷土重来。

李子维从床上一跃而起。时钟指向凌晨一点。

温哥华的夏夜冷得没有蝉鸣。

像往常一样在书桌前坐下，打开速写本，开始不知道第几遍地描绘刻在心里的雨中背影。

当他用时半个多月画完一整本50页的本子时，如同完成了某种自我确认的仪式。

一个核心问题有了明确肯定的答案。

而脑海中其他纷繁复杂的难题，李子维决定求助好友来解答。

“这段时间，每天当我醒来，当我睁开眼睛，我心里闪过的第一个念头都是……我好想黄雨萱。”

低落的语气隔着屏幕也能够被轻易捕捉。

听完好友感情故事的陈韵如和莫俊杰一时不知道说些什么。

“你们不觉得我这样很白痴吗？”李子维自嘲地笑笑，“可是我现在满脑子都是她。”

“你是很白痴啦！”莫俊杰开口：“李子维你是不是在加拿大冻傻了。既然你都确定了黄雨萱就是你要找的那个ta，那你就回台北啊！”

陈韵如接着男友的话继续说：“俊杰说的没错。不过你自己也说了，就这样为了爱情毫无准备地回去也不太现实，我比较建议你可以从职业规划这方面看看有什么机会可以常驻台湾。”

李子维没想两人会直接建议他回去。“你们……不觉得我喜欢一个小女生会有点奇怪吗？”

莫俊杰深知好友对待爱情的真挚态度，尤其在两段感情经历后，洞彻内心的他很多年都没再谈过恋爱，而是拼命地让自己扑在工作里。

“我觉得是意料之中啊，你这么幼稚，喜欢小学生我也不会奇怪啦！”

“莫俊杰，你说谁幼稚啊！”李子维气急。

陈韵如那头传出轻浅的笑声。

尽管在三个不同的国家对着电脑吵吵闹闹，但每个人好像都能看到对方说每句话时的一颦一笑。

距离从来不是阻隔感情的高墙。

当然，年龄也不是。

黄雨萱的高二生活继续被繁重的课业塞得满满当当。

不过她一直很擅长忙里偷闲。这天上完校外补习班后，看天气正好，和昆布两人溜到商业区逛了一小时街。

回程的途中路过李子维原来的办公楼。他曾指给她看的公司窗户，如今已经贴上了“五福旅游”四个大字。

记得他参与的创意园项目就在附近。抬表看看时间还早，黄雨萱收起刚才那一刻滋生出的不被察觉的落寞，提议昆布一起去那里逛逛。

创意园像是独立于闹市的一方净土。

园内不能通行机动车，因此少了车水马龙的喧闹，取而代之的是绿树掩映下的幽静。

创意园原址是早已倒闭的破旧工厂，李子维的工作就是通过设计赋予这里新生。

改造后的园区重新焕发年轻活力，同时又保留着原有的历史气息。

恍若时空交错的环境和创新现代的氛围吸引了大批时尚设计工作室入驻，许多风格清新的咖啡店和有意思的小店也选择在此驻扎。

黄雨萱只见过李子维画图的样子，直到今天看到他的设计成果，才意识到原来他在自己的专业领域如此出色。

两个女生满脸新奇地在园内穿梭。

废弃工厂里的旧设备在改造时被拿来再次利用。空地上和草丛中不时出现锻造后的金属雕塑，其新颖独特的造型引得路人频频驻足观看。

一间咖啡店前的草地上摆放了一排棱角化的金属小动物，憨态可掬，十分可爱。

忽然，一个小女孩指着其中一只兴奋地喊道：“妈妈你快看，那只小狗鼻子歪了。”

周末的32咖啡依旧生意红火。为了契合11月的感恩节主题，展览桌上特地设置了留言板展示大家写下的祝福便签。

有些时间没来的黄雨萱照例点了一杯热美式。

和咖啡一起端上来的还有一个深蓝色盖子的小盒子。

“这是李子维要我们转交给你的生日礼物。”服务生阿楠解释道。

她极力掩饰语气里的惊喜：“他从加拿大寄过来的吗？”

“嗯。他特地留了纸条说把这个给你。”

她本想从外包装上获取他在加拿大的地址，但阿楠抱歉地答复她，因为包裹里还有寄给老板的咖啡豆，所以拆开的纸箱已被处理。

待服务生走后，独自前来的黄雨萱拿起礼物盒。盒盖上有一个浅蓝的蝴蝶结，压着一张写满英文的纸片——

Memories and time

More and more precious

Wish you luck and happiness everyday

小心翼翼地打开。里面是一对红色的耳机。

“这歌是你放的啊？”

“对啊，很好听吧。”

“这不是很久以前的歌吗？你果然是老头子哎！”

“你难道没有这种感觉过吗？当你听到某一首歌的时候，你会感觉那首歌好像一台时光机器一样，你总是不知不觉会随着旋律，回到过去的某一个时刻，可能是某一个不经意留在你心里的微笑，又或者是一个不留神就走进你梦里的人，又可能是一个不小心就记得很清楚的拥抱，就像这首歌一样，会让我一直想到从很久以前就一直住在我心里的某一个人。”

黄雨萱从梦中惊醒，李子维皎洁的笑容仿佛还在眼前。

眼角湿湿的。耳机线散乱在枕边，音乐播放器因为没电已自动关机。

天光微亮。黄雨萱从小狗玩偶底下掏出手机打开。

5：26。

冬季时差十六小时的温哥华还是明朗的下午。

“生日礼物已经收到了。谢谢！”

发送简讯。

过了一会儿，手机振动了一下。

黄雨萱一个翻身趴在床上，捧起手机小心而快速地按动按键。

“明明创意园里其他小动物都长得好好的，为什么只有那只小狗是歪鼻子？”

发送简讯。

“明明你都回加拿大了，为什么还要给我寄生日礼物？”

发送简讯。

“明明感觉已经不那么想你了，可是只要一不留神，就发现这个世界还是满满的都是你。”

发送简讯。

“你离开的时候我没有好好跟你道别，因为我觉得你还会回来。”

发送简讯。

“你还会回来吗？”

发送简讯。

手机连续振动。

系统通知箱里多了几封未读的发送状态报告。

“简讯未发送至［李子维］，请检查后重试。”

结束通话前，莫俊杰突然真诚地说：“诶，李子维，一直忘记恭喜你。”

“蛤？恭喜什么？”

“我记得有一年冬天你刚分手，你一直在怀疑要等的人会不会是男生，恭喜你现在终于找到那个人，也终于搞清楚自己的恋爱性向啦！”

“靠，莫俊杰你……” 

屏幕上显示通话已被挂断。

陈韵如趁着圣诞假期返回台湾。

有女友在身边的莫俊杰不仅时刻散发着恋爱的酸臭味还显得格外机车。

关闭聊天窗口后，李子维跨过摊放在地上的行李箱去厨房倒水喝。

电脑响起新邮件到达的通知音。

他端着水杯返回桌边，熟练地打开收件箱。未读邮件里都是前几天刚注册的facebook向他发来的好友申请提醒通知。

本不想理会，但最新邮件里的三个字脱颖而出，牢牢地抓住了他的视线。

急忙打开社交网站，好友请求一栏里“黄雨萱”的名字赫然在列。

李子维慎重地按下确认通过的按键，点进她的主页。

除了姓名，其他信息全无，头像还是系统默认图片，也没发布过任何内容。

显然，这是一个刚注册的新账号。

这时，底部的聊天对话框提示有新讯息。

“李子维？”

屏幕前的人不自觉地嘴角上扬。舒展修长的手指，快速打下一行字——

黄雨萱，我回来了！

**BGM：你说有个女孩——张震岳**

**专辑《OK》**

**舍不得（New Remix）——张震岳**

**专辑《阿岳正传》**


End file.
